Prism
by blackthourne
Summary: Ophelia "Hatty" Shire is a socially awkward bookworm. Frustrated on with the nonexistent life , she stumbles upon an Anti-ShinRa group. Maybe this time she'll actually leave the books behind.  Disclaimer: This story contains all original characters.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to say it all started when I met Cooper. But , that would be a lie. Cooper was the tip of the iceberg. I think this was always building up. Maybe its better to say that it all began when my father accepted the job at ShinRa. Yes , I look back and know it was his fault. So this whole state of affairs was building up long before I was born. This wasn't Cooper's fault. It is a sin for me to even think that way. Cooper was good and kind. Maybe a bit of a flirt , but he was still nice!

Maybe it is a little disrespectful to say that about my father. But , the old man never deserved respect. His career or family? Oh ,families are for the homeless. Never mind that your daughters needed a father. It doesn't matter that your oldest little girl is ill. The youngest? She matters less! All she is a bookworm with extreme social anxiety. Not to mention your wife is cracked and not a soul in Gaia can help her. Leave her. Disappear. Its all the same. All that matters is ShinRa and your precious career.

Call me bitter. Call me harsh. I hate to admit it , but years of being without a parent figure has made me a bit bitter. It may be a flaw. April says I should let Father's memory rest. She had. April married a good man for love, not money. She lives in the Slums. She is happy. Why can't I be? To this day I still can't figure out how April could have been so blessed. Always frail, little April was always a symbol to me. Her tiny thin body , weaken by sickness stood for purity.

I visited April every Saturday , without fail. It was my only ritual. My only religious activity. It had been like that ever since April had married Eric, a merchant. She had left the parental house very willingly. Lucky. I wish I could do the same. Getting out of the hellhole would be a treat. Someday I hoped to achieve that. True , it is a shallow dream. But, it is a better place than where I am now. Sitting next to my window , reading science books. Studying. Reading. Writing. Alone.

Loneliness was in only companion. Wow. That sounds melodramatic. Am I boring you with all this back-story and satire? Do you prefer prose and action? I'm sorry to inform you, I am not here to cater to your wants and needs. This is my story. You may leave if you see fit but , you will miss the best part! I guess this is my prologue. Nothing more Nothing less. I , your narrator will tell you my story. But , this is not just my story. This is the history of the six pseudo-heroes who tried to take down a modern day monarch. I will not stray from the truth. As much as I want to…. I can't change the ending.

Off to my dear sister's house I go! It sounded like a bad fairy tale in my head


	2. Chapter 2

From what I knew about the ShinRa Company this was not an clear attack. My dear father had taught me one thing about his precious company. There was always a secret. Gaia knows he kept enough of them. This wasn't an coincidence. That "terrorist" attack on the mako reactor out west was a particularly savage one. Six dead. Fourteen injured. A quiet village left in ruin after a group of radicals strapped a bunch of explosives to a mako tank or whatever they keep that stuff in. It was a shame. A abomination of huge proportions!

The media helped to paint the picture. The television was background noise in the room that served as my bedroom. It was less of a room and more of a hallway with the bookcases that hid the lilac walls. The old television set stood shakily on a pile of books. Messy. Careless. Those were the favorite words of many when looking at my room. I guess they were right. Less care was taken in the room than in my studies. This was very apparent in my appearance too. A pair of messy straw-colored braids hung down the front of my baggy hooded dress. I was scrawny and short, a dwarf to my tall sister. Slouchy. Plain.

Appearance meant little to a future scientist like me. These beauty rituals made no sense to me. I could calculate how much mako will produce what poisoning results but, I couldn't figure out how to put on eyeliner. I had no time for vanity. Or guys. They wanted nothing I could give them so why bother? But, I must admit I was curious to see what made other women my age cry and smile so passionately. Ah, but, I am rambling. I need to get back to what to what I was previously writing. I apologize.

The newscaster's droning voice told of a desperate situation in the little village. With my nose in a science textbook, I caught a few grim words. "A terrorist group from inside Midgar is suspected..." This gave me a jolt. Midgar? Suddenly, the walls seemed even closer. Breathing sharply, I stared out my window. Outside my house, somewhere in the seemingly infinite city of Midgar an Anti-ShinRa organization was plotting.

It was like being hit by a truck. My beloved sister lived in the Slums. If anyplace, the Slums was the perfect place for a terrorist group. I was worried. What if something happened to April? She was so frail and sick. I hardly thought she could survive a sprained ankle let alone any pain a group like that could cause. April would never recover if she got hurt. Her bones would shatter like glass. The urge to visit her suddenly took me. it was a Saturday and my day to see her.

This was a great anxiety to me. April was always worrying me. She had always been a sickly thing. Since birth she was ill with an unknown disease. Ever since the bout of flu April caught last year she has been bedridden. Her daughter and husband are taking good care of her. But, there was always that worry beating on my brain.

What was it like to be a fighter? That pulled at my brain. the concept of fighting and destroying all for the greater good intrigued me. But, they were low-down arsonists! Criminals! Fiends! ...Heroes... I almost started crying at that. It must have been a thrill being a hero! No, Hatty! They are bad people. Villagers died during the sabotage of the mako reactor. Heroes don't kill innocence. Heroes are good..

A nagging thought made me wince. I wished I was them. I wished I was trying to change the world instead of sitting in my room reading books. I craved the rush. Imagine it! Fighting. Running. Doing something! There was several problems with that. I couldn't fight. The spirit just wasn't in me. I was a bookworm. Nothing more. I told myself this. It did nothing to calm the desire in my chest. I closed my book with a sharp snap. The resolve to visit April hung in my mind.

April's little house wasn't very deep into the Slums. Actually it was right next to the train station. This made the travel time fairly short and easy. Time of travel, however wouldn't have ever mattered with me. I would walk to see April even if she lived in the middle of Wutai. I had to see her. her purity and seeming angelic innocence gave me a tiny bit of hope for the broken apart world. It was what I needed to move along.

I slipped on my shoes. It was an easy task despite the laces were knotted badly. One can do anything if he or she is determined. This is a lesson that to this day, I haven't completely learned. Old habits are hard to break. I knew the route to the tiny house in the Slums by heart. I knew how many steps it took from the train station to the front door, where I will be greeted by my little blond-haired niece, Nina and April's merchant husband.

The desire to speak to my sister was prominent. My mind was worried and torn. Ever since we were children, she had been able to calm my frayed nerves with a sure smile. I hoped April could turn my mood around. The almost lust for adventure combined with the envy for the anti-ShinRa group laid heavy in my chest. A twinge of guilt made me wince slightly. Who was I to whine? I was healthy. Fragile April couldn't even get out of bed now.

I walked downstairs, working to forget my guilt. Mother was at the kitchen table. Her downcast blue eyes were glued to the table. Hell if I knew what she was looking at. "Mom?" She didn't even look up. I should have known. A slight breeze from the overhead fan blew at her wispy brunette hair. Swallowing hard, I muttered "Hey Momma. I'm g..going to visit April. Okay? I'll be b.. around nine." I waited for a response. A nod. A smile. Anything. I got nothing. Story of my damn life..

Planting a clumsy kiss on my unresponsive mother, I glanced around. I hoped Mother would be okay with me gone .It was doubtful she would move from this spot for at least a few hours. when she got like this you just couldn't make her budge. I was almost sure Mother would be fine. I'd fix her dinner when I got home(and probably burn it but, she won't notice). I stepped out of the door. There was no time for pondering. I did not want to be in the Slums at night. Things got positively eerie there during dark.

The streets were crowded, like always. Great. Another opportunity to be shoved and touched by people I don't know. My social anxiety almost kicked in. Almost. Paradise is an empty room. Damnation is Midgar streets on a Saturday afternoon. Looks like I was doomed. I, of all people know that horror that is a tightly packed street. This was when the heart beat quicker and vision blurred. Horror would grip me in it's unforgiving claws. So despite the melodrama, I was calm that day.

As I trudged the familiar path to the train station, I began to think. Not that this was new. All I did was think. It was quite sad actually. Anyway, I was thinking about the village that was destroyed in the mako reactor attack. Didn't Father go out there once? Yes. It was a business trip. He brought back presents. I remembered he bought April a leather-bound diary. What did he bring me? I. couldn't remember. This amazed me. I had a memory like lightening! Still, I remember what pages a certain formula was on in my favorite science textbook. Yet, I just wasn't able to recall what Father brought back for me. It must have not been important...

I reached April's house in less that half an hour. It was a shack of a house compared to the family house. A one floor dwelling with a loose board next to the door, it stood as proud as any mansion. It was built out of thin dark wood and creaked on windy days. I knew April loved it. She had always hated the emptiness of the family home. All furniture. No family photos. I knocked on the wood door. Inside, I could clearly hear a television going. It sounded like a kid's show. Nina was probably watching it.

Curiously, it wasn't Eric who opened the door. A very tired-looking lady stood in front of me. Her dark hair was done up in a messy bun. She looked at me over her steel-rimmed glasses," How can I help you?" I knew who she was. The lady was Aunt Mag. She was April's nurse when her husband was away. "I'm here to see April," I knew my voice came out shaky. Aunt Mag was a bit imposing. However, she broke into a warm smile. "Oh you're Ophelia," she said," Come on it."

The sound of the name "Ophelia" I felt my stomach turn. No one, but April had called me by my birth name in a while. It always reminded me of evenings by a stone fireplace, playing cards with my sister. Quiet nights full laughing and playful cheating. It was a happy time. These memories were a privilege only to be shared with April. To everyone else, I was Hatty or that girl with the hood and her nose stuck in a book. These titles suited me just fine. I knew that if Aunt Mag was calling me Ophelia then April had been talking about me.

I walked into the house. Photos hung on the walls. Each of them showed the little family. Smiles. Love. I have to admit, I was a little envious. I bet it felt great to have a family. most of the pictures were taken when April was stronger. Her small frame was slight next to the bulky build of Eric. Nina's baby pictures were my favorite. She was so chubby when she was an infant, nothing like her mother.

The present day little Nina sat about a foot away from the old television. She had April's green eyes and Eric's red hair. Tearing her eyes from the cartoons, she beamed up at me. I noticed she was missing her two front teeth. "Hello Auntie! Mum has been asking about you." This confirmed what I had been guessing. I kneeled next to my niece. "You are looking more and more like a young lady everyday," I said. She giggled and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back for a moment.

Shrugging off the feeling of sadness, I allowed myself to be led to the bedroom. it smelled like medicine. In the far end the room a queen-sized bed stood with tiny April in it. She was staring out of the window, wistfully. Sunlight lit up the room in golden hues, brightening April's pale face. The room had the air of a sterile hospital room. There was no color, save for the carefully colored watercolor painting, obviously done by little Nina. I studied the purple stick figures for a moment. It was actually a quite charming effect with how the yellow light hit the paper.

My sister looked up. In the light I could make out the pallid line of her features. Sweat shone on her forehead. Dark circles stood out from her face and she smiled a weak ,but warm smiled. I swallowed hard. Oh no. It was obvious that April was ill. This time it looked bad. But I smiled anyway, "H..hey"April." I kneeled next to her bedside. Closer up, April looked even worse. It chilled me to the bone to see my sister so weak and sick. I tried not to show my distress, but I though April might have seen the anxiety in my eyes. "Sister, how are you," she said, gripping my hands in her weak grasp.

The more important question was how was she doing. I couldn't ask her. The words just wouldn't leave my lips. I knew she would put on a brave face to conceal the pain. It was an expression I just couldn't stand. April with her brows knitted and a strong grin. I hated it. It was a lie. "I'm doing great. M...m..my studies are going well. I got my acceptance letter to that science institute,' I said. April looked at me with pride in her dull eyes. "That's my little sister!" To be honest, I was ashamed. How could I not be doing something to change to world?

Under the pride, April looked disappointed. This was expected. She wanted me to do something great, not be a stay at home scientist. There was almost anger when she said," Father would have been proud, Ophelia." I winced like she had slapped me. Her words had cut me to the quick. I was fast to retort. "Don't call me Ophelia!" Now it was April's turn to draw back. She drew in a weak breath. instantly, I regretted my words. Bite my tongue! Foot in mouth. "That is right," her voice was faint," you are called Hatty now.."

I couldn't look at her. The tone of her voice was one would use when a loved person dies. It was hushed and sad. Hurt panged at my heart. I had wounded my poor sick sister. Stupid. Insensitive. Indifferent. "It isn't important. I..I'm not important.," I murmured almost to myself," All the important people are dead..." April looked at me with pity. She shook her head slowly," We matter.." I didn't believe that. The argument that in the whole of things nothing mattered, almost left my mouth. I didn't let it. I had already hurt my dear sister enough with my harsh words.

"F..forgive me, April." I bowed my head in shame. Damn me to Hell. I felt a light hand lay itself on my head. April slowly stroked my disheveled hair. "It is alright, Ophelia," she whispered," I know.." April always knew. It was like she had a six sense for stuff like this. Heavy hearts called to April like babies cry for their mothers. April sighed. "I just wished you would...do something. You aren't meant for science." I knew it was true but, it didn't make the words any kinder. Science was my life. Better than anything I knew this. I shut my eyes, head on April's bed. It took barely any time to drift off. The steady rhythm of April's gentle hand on my hair helped and soon I was asleep.

That night I left April a little later than usual. It was at least seven before I waved goodbye and closed the door. The sun was setting fast. I did not want to be in the Sector 7 Slums at night. A short weak woman, like me would be an easy target. I spend up my pace, gazing upward. Come on sun! Don't set just yet! I wanted to slow time. Mother might be worried if I came home after dark. It was doubtful though, that she would wake up from her trance-like state before I got home. I would have to fix her dinner when I reached the house.

The last thing I needed was to be stuck on the streets in the dark. Through, I did enjoy the loneliness. The quiet might have unnerved most sane people. For me, this wasn't true. The silence was the only good thing about nighttime. You know what they say? Silence is golden. Isn't that the truth! I grinned in the peace of the streets. You could tell it was almost dark ,by the emptiness that stood around me.

As I hurried through the Slums , I drew myself inward. Uneasy thoughts filled my brain to it's brim. I fought with them for a minute. No! No negative thinking ,Hatty. Easier said than done. I gave in and let the dam burst. Floods of fancy invaded my consciousness. Castles in the sky. That's what I was building with my inner words. A palace of pipe dreams. I wanted to do something . I really did but, I just wasn't sure if I could. Failure would hurt more than not doing anything.

As I sunk into myself , I hardly saw the path anymore. That didn't matter. I knew the way home by heart. The path much treaded was laid out before me I wasn't looking outward anymore, as I turned the corner. So it wasn't very surprising when I knocked into someone. it all happened so fast. The man was like a brick wall and sure felt like one. I cried out as I fell back onto the ground. Pain shot up my ankle like electricity. The next thing I knew I was gripping my throbbing anklebone, sitting in the dust.

"Are ya okay?" The man that had knocked me down looked down at me. Wavy dark hair framed his bright eyes. He was a bit on the short side , but with a solid build. "I..I think I sprained my ankle," I stuttered out. He was really..handsome. I swallowed hard. Don't be stupid, Hatty! He nearly plowed you down. Stop acting like a crush-stuck high school girl! Offering me a gloved hand, he said, "Here I'll help you." Against my better judgment, I took his hand.

He easily pulled me to my feet. "There ya go!" He kept a strong hand on my shoulder. Testing my ankle, I walked a few wobbly steps. The stabs of pain brought tears to my eyes. Dammit. How was I going to make it home before dark now? My mind was dull. I guess that was from the throbbing sprain.

I was looking up at the man that had caused the throbbing that fuzzied my thoughts. Wait. Maybe it wasn't the sprain making my mind blurry. I think it might have been the way his green eyes shone with almost amusement at my astonishment. Amusement? How dare he! My adoring expression turned into one of lofty anger. How dare he make fun of my pain! No one does that and doesn't get reprimanded. I opened my mouth to make a catty remark, but was stopped when he stepped closer to me.

The man put his hand on my arm. "Maybe I should help you get home." I looked at him. He genuinely seemed to want to help. Then there was that curve in his lips. And the way his hair hung partly over one eye. Get a grip Hatty! And while at you're at it, pick your jaw up off the ground. I smiled in what I hoped was a coy way. "Can I, at least know your name.?" I don't know if I achieved the effect I was hoping for, but he smiled anyway. He hooked an arm around my waist, holding me up with ease. "You can call me Cooper, babe," he said, with a charming wink. Now that bugged me. Babe? Whatever. "Then, you can call me Hatty."

With Cooper's strong arm wrapped around my waist, we made our way out of the Slums. I was very much aware of the pressure of the arm. It's silly to admit, but I loved it. Cooper was so close that I could smell the light cologne of his skin. The smooth material of his leather jacket rubbed against my skin. Oh God. what was this feeling? Desire? Lust? What was wrong with me? Since when did I ever want things like this? The faint scent of his skin was so close... Oh Gaia help me..

Such base feelings! The animal side of my usually sound mind was in overdrive. It didn't help that he kept making flirty banter. for my sake ,Cooper stop being charming! I was struck by the curve of his jaw and the bright light in his eyes. Reminding myself that this was lust and not love, I laughed along at his jokes. Cooper really was funny. But, I couldn't concentrate on his comments; I was very aware of his arm around my waist. Button no. Look at the contour of his lips. Lust. Not Love...


End file.
